I Got You Babe
by LeytonLaleylover
Summary: It's the night that Haley and Nathan are suppose to get married. What will happen when Haley gets to the ceremony and what will it lead to?
1. Chapter 1

**I Got You Babe**

**Chapter One**

It had been a horrible day for Haley, and with no doubt in her mind she had decided that it couldn't get worse. Lucas was going to be leaving town the next day and she couldn't bear hearing the news. She understood where his head was at, heck she wished she could just skip town too right about now.  
Why did her dad have to say yes? She knew her mom had meant good by talking him into saying yes, but that's not what she really wanted. The only reason she let it get that far at all is because she was counting on her dad to say no, and he had at first. Now everything was messed up, and Haley was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Was there someway she could get out of marrying Nathan?  
_This wasn't how I imagined it._ Looking at herself in the mirror in her bedroom, she brushes some hair back away from her face and behind her ear. She couldn't get past how she looked. She looked down right beautiful all fixed up and in her white dress. The dress was cheap, bought at a local store off of the mark down rack, but she pulled it off without a problem.  
Knocking on the door and hesitating a couple of moments before he comes in her father comes over to her and hugs her. Taking a step back and looking at her, a tear starts to form in his eye.  
"We should get going," he said holding out his hand to her. "They'll be waiting for us soon. They should be almost there."  
Placing her shaking hand into his, she takes a couple of steps towards the door as to not alert him of what she's really thinking. She wouldn't have him thinking that she was getting cold feet.

As they get to the beach, Haley looks over at her father and than over to where Nathan's standing with her mom and the preacher. _It's too late to turn back now._ Walking over to greet them with her father by her side, she continues to get nervous. Listening to the preacher as he greets her and her father, she wonders what he must be thinking. _He must think we're crazy.  
_As they start the ceremony, she watches Nathan as he stands with such confidence that it alarms her. He wasn't worried one bit. It surely didn't comfort her in the least. As the time nears for her to say her vows she starts to look around at each of their faces. Something felt off to her. Something or someone was missing she realized as the preacher turned to her. _I can't do this.  
_Shifting her weight she looks at Nathan apologetic for a couple of moments. Glancing around anxiously she then glances over her shoulder after awhile. Turning and sprinting she heads off out of view towards town.  
"Well this just proves someone right," Nathan says looking over at her father, Jimmy.

Running through town half breathless. _I'm certainly no athlete._ She was getting tired and she didn't know where to run to now that she had made herself a runaway bride. _I can't go home, they'll be there. They'll be there judging and waiting for an explanation. Where can I go?  
_As she finishes asking herself that question she pauses caught off guard as she sees a light on in the café. _Why is the light on this late? It's way past closing._ Walking towards the café, she gets a strange feeling. _Who could be here? Did someone break in?  
_Opening the door to the café, which is unlocked, she heads inside. Looking around the place seems like it was left undisturbed for the most part. There was a plant on the counter on the far end, but she knew Karen probably had put it there since she was last there.  
Making her way towards the back of the café, everything else seems to be in it's place. _Maybe someone just forgot to turn off the light and lock the door._ Looking concerned, she then realized that wouldn't make sense. Karen was suppose to close up that night, and clearly she wouldn't forget to turn off the light and lock the door on her way out.  
Hearing some noises that seem to be coming from up above her, she looks up. It didn't sound like rodents or pests. Nope, it sounded like something much bigger than any rodent. Then it hit her, _Lucas is here_. Why hadn't she thought about that earlier?  
Heading up the stairs to the roof she looks down at the dress she's wearing. How would this all look to him? She was a sweaty mess, she was pretty sure about that. She had ran almost the entire way here and there was no way she looked the same as she had when she looked into the mirror in her room earlier.  
Opening the door slowly, she steps out onto the roof. Closing the door behind her she looks around. Spotting Lucas standing over by the one section of the wall she knows what he's up to. _He's getting ready to leave._ He was taking out the loose brick that they hid their predictions behind, and she knew he was thinking he wouldn't be back here anytime soon.  
Hearing her as she makes her way over to where he's standing he turns to see who it is. Relieved to see that it's just her and not someone else he smiles at her a little. Then noticing her appearance he starts to frown. Her appearance didn't comfort him one bit.  
"Hey what happened to you bud?"  
"Oh this," Haley says looking down at her dress once again. "I just thought I'd practice for trying out for the sequel to Runaway Bride."  
"Nice try. What really happened?"  
"I almost made the biggest mistake of my life."  
"You're being cryptic tonight," Lucas says looking concerned. Haley was hardly cryptic with him. There were the times, mainly when something female related was up, but the rest of the time she was mainly usually up front with him about things. Then another exception to this occurred to him. "Something happened with Nate right?"  
"Yes, that's right. It's not what you think though."  
"White dress plus you getting all fixed up, I'm guessing a wedding."  
"Right," Haley says remembering yet again that she has the dress on. "I guess it's not that hard to tell considering."  
Feeling that strange feeling getting stronger, she realizes what it really is. How could she have not listened to her gut? It was clearly telling her that Lucas was here ever since she had seen that light on downstairs. Now she found herself staring into his eyes as he took the situation in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You know if you changed your mind about going with me you could of just told me Luke," Keith says as Lucas parks his car in the driveway. Not realizing that Haley's with him until a moment later he starts to connect the dots. "Or perhaps you could of told me you were going to be late."  
"Yeah well I had to kind of tidy things up a little before I came here so mom wouldn't loose it when she got to the café."  
"Well that's fair enough I suppose. Now we have to hit the road though."  
Looking down at his cell phone as it rings, Keith wonders who could possibly be calling him. As he answers it and starts to talk the expression on his face turns serious. Lucas knew something was up, and leaned up against the truck awaiting the verdict. As Keith hangs up he looks torn.  
"What was that about?"  
"Dan's in the hospital."  
"You should go there then," Lucas says without much of a thought. "You are his brother after all."  
"I don't think he'd be exactly happy to see me if he wakes up."  
"When are they ever really happy to see us?"  
"That's a good question," Keith says getting where Lucas is coming from.

"Well call me selfish," Haley says as she sits down on Lucas' bed. "But I'm relieved that you don't have to leave right now."  
Looking over at her Lucas is reminded that she's still wearing that white dress. He knew it would get his mom's attention if she saw Haley in it. There was no way to know what Karen would think of it either, and Lucas didn't really want to find out right about then.  
"We should probably get you out of that dress."  
"You think so?"  
"I can only imagine it getting more attention from my mom than anything else if she sees it," Lucas says looking at each of the doors as he says it. "Even more than me supposedly leaving."  
"Well I suppose your hoody should cover me good enough."  
"Umm…"  
"Let me guess," she says looking right at him. "That's what Brooke use to wear right around the time you two did it."  
"Yeah it was."  
"That would figure, she probably needed it with those big things of hers."  
"Uh huh," he says catching onto Haley's attitude. "Is someone jealous?"  
"Maybe a little. I guess I could find something else of yours that wouldn't look too bad on me."  
Heading over to his closet, she starts looking through the stuff that's off to the side inside it. Perhaps the other girls hadn't dared looking there. Only Haley knew that's where he secretly put anything that he didn't think suited his image enough. In other words, the stuff that looked like it might belong on a rich kid. Luckily for Lucas no one ever really took offense to it if the items of clothing they bought for him ended up there. Then again the only people that ever bought that type of clothing for him was Haley's parents and occasionally Keith.  
Finding a workout jacket, she grabs it and momentarily holds it up against her. Seeing that it'll be a good fit considering she slowly starts to back out of the closet. Looking over at Lucas as he studies her, she tries not to look annoyed by the fact that he's not being very helpful when it was his idea to start with.  
"Will that do?"  
"I guess it will have to. You would think that there would be more of a selection in there."  
"Well," Lucas says as she comes over to him. "I don't keep a pile of ladies clothes in there just incase one of you girls needs something to wear."  
"Don't get wise with me."  
Slipping the jacket on over the dress she eyes him. As she zippers it up, he realizes that she knew enough not to wear just the jacket by itself given the circumstances. It was one thing if Karen saw her in just the dress and it was another if she saw her just wearing the jacket, the later would surely be worse. Besides now she wouldn't know if it was a plain white dress or not.  
"So I'm assuming you want to stay here tonight."  
"Well you would assume right," Haley says spinning around and letting the skirt of the dress to go up a little teasingly. "Don't think you're getting any action though."  
"We just did it last night."  
"Yeah, but we're not a thing. Besides there's no way you're going to get me caught up in the moment again like that."  
"We could be a thing," he says looking her straight in the eyes. "I don't see a reason we couldn't be."  
"You just assume that just because I ran that he's not going to try and get me back or something. Even I know better than to assume that."  
Taken aback by her statement he starts to wonder what the night before was to her. Were they not on the same page yet again? She was the one that had the crush on him all of these years and now she was seeming like he was second best for some reason. How could she be doing this to him?  
"Maybe you shouldn't stay here tonight then."  
"Alright," Haley says taking off the jacket and handing it to him. "I guess I won't be needing this then."  
"I guess not."

"Hey," Jimmy James yells as Haley comes into the house. "Where have you been?"  
"Sorry, I just kind of didn't feel like facing all of you right away."  
"You should be sorry! Not to mention the last time I checked you were still a dependent minor!"  
"I know," Haley says looking guilty. She knew she should of came home, especially now that her own best friend didn't want to let her stay the night. The whole previous night just seemed out of character to her now. What had she been thinking?  
"Go up to your room, you're grounded."  
"Yes sir."  
As she heads up to her room she realizes that this is the first time she's actually been grounded. She kind of liked the idea of being grounded right about now. It would give her a good excuse to use now, and she knew that was going to be a help. Being grounded was supposed to be such a negative thing, but she couldn't help being optimistic about it.


End file.
